


What the Doctor Saw

by stuckinwonderland



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinwonderland/pseuds/stuckinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who did the Doctor actually see when he opened the door in the fake hotel? Was it a friend? Or was it a Foe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Doctor Saw

**Author's Note:**

> In the episode "The God Complex" The Doctor had his own door and he said, "Of course. Who else" But we never got a chance to see just what he believed in. Now remembering that Ten believed in her/Rose…here's what I have come up with. I know it has taken me a while to jump on this band wagon, but I really needed to think about it.
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who or its characters, I just love to play with them.

What the Doctor Saw

"Praise him. Praise him. Praise him," I heard. I kept hearing that phrase as I ran in search of where it was coming from. I hated this place, and myself for getting Rory and Amy stuck here. I hated the fact that I wasn't any closer to getting them out of this place. I knew that if I didn't get them out I'd be responsible for their deaths as well.

I turned the corner and I stopped. I looked around still hearing, "Praise him. Praise him. Praise him." Then I slowly turned and I saw it. I saw my door. Number eleven. I walked slowly foreword. I gripped the knob and I turned it.

I opened the door and looked in. I could hear the TARDIS but I saw her. She was standing there all pink and yellow. She was standing in what I assumed was her bedroom and she didn't look a day over 21. Her blonde hair was well past her shoulders and was a beautiful honey color. Her eyes still that deep chocolate brown. She was wearing the gown that she wore when we had gone to 1869 Cardiff. I watched as her outfit seemed to shift out of phase and changed to the one she wore when she had come back to Satellite 5 with the time vortex shimmering in her eyes. Still grinning at me she held out her hand. "Of course. Who else," I said. I wanted to take her hand. Then I watched as her outfit shifted again to the one she was wearing when she lost her face to the wire. I briefly wondered if I was going to watch her change clothes all night. That's when I heard, "Hello Doctor," I looked up stunned and I saw that she was wearing her indigo leather jacket with a purple shirt underneath and the black yoga pants. She was also in a pair of trainers. She just kept grinning at me.

I looked around and saw a calendar on her wall and it read April 2112. I then looked back at her and I could see sadness in her eyes. I knew that 'Bad Wolf' had done something to my Rose but I didn't ever check. I wanted to go to her and hold her like my arms ached to do, but I knew that would only invite the beastie. I then watched as her outfit changed again. This time it was into a pale gold gown. It had an empire waist on it and seemed to float away from her like there was breeze just for her. Her hand was still out stretched for me, waiting for me to take it in mine, so that we could run. I whispered, "I love you. Forever."

I closed the door and put the 'do not disturb' sign on the knob. Then I continued my search for who was next.


End file.
